Gumpert Apollo
In 2002 there was a vision of a new super sports car: A car, which combined the highest dynamics with unmatched driving capabilities. It was supposed to be a street-legal car and ready for racing it on the track as well. Last but not least, he wanted it to offer the best value for money you could get among the super sports cars. Starting from there, the technical parameters to be met were defined and the first designs of the car were drawn by Marco Vanetta. At the end of this process the first 1:4 scale model of the car was produced in 2002 - Apollo was born. To develop a model into a real car is a long way to go and a lot of experience and even more know-how are needed to be successful in the end. So about two years ago Roland Gumpert took over the project management. Coming from Audi, Roland Gumpert has a long and impressive track record in car development and motor sport. The Quattros from Ingolstadt won 25 races in the World Rallye Championship and 4 World Rallye Championship Titles with him leading the Audi Sport department. The GMG Sportwagenmanufaktur Altenburg GmbH was founded and Gumpert pressed ahead with the development of the Apollo. In close cooperation with the Technical University in Munich and the University of Applied Sciences in Ingolstadt constructional work, computer simulations, and finally wind tunnel tests were done. All research and development activities formed the basis for a first 1:1 scale model and finally the two pre-production Apollos. The model of Apollo created a very large interest in the public and with potential customers. To create an appropriate surrounding for the Apollo, GMG became the Gumpert Sportwagenmanufaktur GmbH in January 2005 with Roland Gumpert as managing director. The griffin is the chosen symbol for the new and terse brand: This mythological creature with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle is a symbol for strength and velocity. Last but not least it is perceived as the symbol for ruling the earth and the sky. Under his sign the Gumpert Sportwagenmanufaktur starts off to compete with the established competitors on the market and on the race track. In the beginning there was the vision of a super sports car with outstanding road performance, combining style and functionality. A purist vehicle offering a unique driving experience on the road and the potential of succeeding on the race circuit. Furthermore a price that cannot be matched by any other car in this exclusive class. This vision of a unique sports car was the hour of birth for the Apollo. Its design and technology are shaped by unrestrained strength and dynamics. The V8 Turbo charged engine delivers strength and torque in abundance and provides the Apollo with breath-taking acceleration. The taut chassis and the extraordinary aerodynamics of the beautiful car body provide for ultra precise and predictable handling even at maximum speed. As top performance requires top security, the road-authorized Apollo already fulfils international motor sports norms. Tubular steel sub-frames and carbon monocoque provide double protection for the passengers. The Apollo safely offers both fun on the road and competition in motor sports.